


It's Too Late For Apologies

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So here we go, you can judge me thoroughly."The story of the Judgement Hall battles, accompanied by the Frisk parody of Stronger Than You (by Steven Universe.)





	It's Too Late For Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stronger Than You (ver. Frisk) Response](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516761) by RyuO (Animation), Rachie (Vocals). 

> If this looks familiar, it's because it came from my DeviantArt account, which is LittleKitty8204.

_"Go ahead just hit me since you're able."_  
  
Sans threw the human to the ground, blood splattering on the golden tiled floor. A field of bones shot up as Frisk struggled to get up. They managed to jump just in time to avoid being penetrated. Blood dripped from the corner of Frisk's mouth as they fought to regain control from the person watching them from behind a screen, controlling their every move.  
  
_"We know my determination is unstable."_  
  
The skeleton slammed Frisk against the wall once more, raising his bladed bones with such velocity as to assure that Frisk could not escape. A single bone shot through Frisk's chest, killing them in a blink of an eye. "Don't give up now! Chara! Stay determined..." shouted a voice that Frisk had heard many times before. It was hardly encouraging at all, considering that their name was not the one being called. They looked down at their save file, and saw that their hand was already being pulled forward to CONTINUE on. Oh, Frisk didn't want it at all. But no matter how much they struggled, they couldn't pull free. No one could pull free from the player's reach.  
  
_"I'm not even mad because I keep on dying, but I don't even know why I'm trying."_  
  
Frisk opened their eyes again to see they were back in the Judgement Hall. It was the same as the last 39 times they were killed; check the items, walk up to Sans without a moment's hesitation of the player, and jump back into the fight. The player only had to control movement; they didn't have to feel a bit of the pain Frisk felt, feel their own hot blood trickling down their face... nothing. What was it all for, anyway? Some terrible whim? A crazy idea of killing everyone? Whatever it was, it was unreasonable and pointless.  
  
_"This isn't what I want, yet it's what I asked for; curiosity over all my morals."_  
  
And yet, Frisk had known this was going to happen the second they decided to do a True Reset. Erasing all of Asriel's memories wasn't going to be the only consequence. They'd known that, but they didn't know what the other consequence would be. After the True Reset, Frisk had decided to kill a monster, just to see what would happen. But the moment they did that, they had lost all power over their own body.  
  
_"I took away our perfect, happy ending..."_  
  
Frisk couldn't even begin to comprehend why they had decided to do all of this. All the monsters and humans had been living very peacefully for 6 months. But there was something else- their DETERMINATION, perhaps- that just brought a feeling of wanting something else. It was indescribable.  
  
_"Resetting the world despite the warnings."_  
  
But in the end, everything led back to the True Reset. None of this would have happened if they hadn't RESET. Toriel would still be making them butterscotch-cinnamon pies. They would be dancing with Mettaton and hanging out with Papyrus and Napstablook. They would still be going to Grillby's with Sans. They would still be watching anime with Undyne and Alphys and drinking tea with Asgore. AND NONE OF THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THEY HADN'T RESET.  
  
_"Right now I'm made of..."_  
  
*It wouldn't have had to come to this... No one would have had to be killed... They wouldn't have had to watch their mother and best friends die over and over, the dust spread across their hands... They wouldn't have had to see the anguish and pain in Sans' eyes... They wouldn't have had to see Undyne melt into a pile of thin dust... None of it would have happened if they hadn't... if they hadn't... r-re...  
  
_"L O V E . . . "_  
  
***None of that matters. Nothing matters except making sure everyone here is dead.**  
  
_"I know who you are, you remember who I am... We knew that once in a timeline we had grown to be good friends."_  
  
*But there has to be more to it than death! Everyone else deserves a better life than being killed at the hands of a human psychopath like you! No one needed to die based on your filthy whims! And besides... we could have still had friends. We could have still been able to spread happiness and peace in this world.  
  
_"And yet I killed your brother without giving him a chance..."_  
  
***Oh please. It was you who brought everything to this. You took away their perfect little ending, and you barely thought a thing about it.**  
  
_"Every time you throw me down, I hope you kill me once again..."_  
  
*T-that's not true... It was all you who tried to kill everyone!  
  
***You seem to not get it, Frisk. Who decided to RESET?**  
  
*...  
  
***That's right. Besides, it's not like you can do anything about it anyway. Now stop struggling.**  
  
_"So go ahead and just hit me since you're able, all the sin that I can feel is unbearable."_  
  
*Is this really all that is left? Just murder and violence, with nothing to it? No mercy, no love, no warmth... just dust?  
  
_"If I could only hit you once it would be over, but the consequences last forever."_  
  
*And yet, killing Sans was all that needed to be done. Nothing else lies beyond this moment, apart from killing the king. If they... or I... can just RESET, does it really make this bad? They'll never know about it, and I can just try to be good next time... right?  
  
_"The flowers are in bloom as the birds will tell; it's a beautiful day to be burning in hell."_  
  
*I want to be good. I really, really do. But after all I did, all the suffering I caused to everyone, without thinking twice... Sans was right. I really should be burning in hell...  
  
_"You gave me advice, I chose genocide..."_  
  
*...No. I haven't been killing them. It's not my fault they died; this stupid manipulator has been doing it. They shouldn't have to die by this maniac's hands. If only I could gain control for just one moment...and I know how to do it.  
  
_"But I know how to make it right."_  
  
***Stop! What are you doing?! You're supposed to obey me!**  
  
*Not anymore. I'm taking back control of my body. You can't hurt anyone anymore.  
  
***Don't you think you've won, Frisk. I WILL be back. And next time... it'll be GAME OVER for good.**  
  
_"I am made of LOVE..."_  
  
*kid... is that the reset button?  
  
*It sure is.  
  
*wow. you really showed me, kiddo. i... thank you. see you on the other side, then.  
  
_"But I'll give up for you."_


End file.
